Jacob's First Time Meeting Courage the Cowardly Dog/Transcript
(Isaiah, Julianna and Olivia were taking Jacob to Courage, Eustace and Muriel's house.) Isaiah: Jacob, you're gonna love Courage the Cowardly Dog! He's awesome! Julianna: And he's pretty cowardly. Olivia: Julianna! Julianna: Sorry, Liv. (Jacob laughs) Jacob: I love Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Show! It was one of my favorite TV Shows when I was younger. Olivia: Same! Isaiah: Let's go, guys! (The four kids came up to the door, and Isaiah knocks on it.) Isaiah, Julianna & Olivia: Oh, Courage! Isaiah: It's us! (The door opens, and Eustace comes out with a scary mask) Eustace: OOGA BOOGA BOOGA! (Isaiah, Julianna, Olivia and Jacob got really scared. Then Jacob started crying.) Isaiah: Awwww, what's the matter, Jacob? Jacob: Tha-tha-tha-tha-tha-that mask...sure looks...pretty scary... Julianna: Awwww, I'm sorry Jacob. We didn't know you don't like masks. Jacob: Well, I like friendly masks, but not scary masks. Olivia: That was just a... oh, you don't like scary masks? Sorry to hear about that. Jacob: And who's that guy?! Isaiah: That's Eustace. He always scares us with different kinds of masks. Julianna: You're right about that. (Muriel shows up, then bops Eustace with a rolling pin) Isaiah, Julianna & Olivia: Hey, Muriel! Muriel: Hi, Isaiah! Hi, Julianna! Hi, Liv! Who's this new boy? Olivia: This is Jacob. He's a new Kidz Bop Kid. Muriel: Why hello, Jacob. My name is Muriel. Jacob: Hi, Muriel. It's nice to meet you. Are you and Eustace Courage's owners? Muriel: We sure are. (Courage shows up) Courage: Isaiah! Julianna! Liv! Isaiah, Julianna & Olivia: Courage! Isaiah: Courage, we would like for you to meet this new Kidz Bop kid Jacob. Jacob: Hi, Courage the Cowardly Dog. My name is Jacob. I'm a fan of your TV Show. Courage: Wow-wee! Where are Ahnya, Freddy, Cooper and Shane? Isaiah: Oh, we hate to say this, Courage, but... they left. Courage: Why did they left? I always get held by Cooper every time we get scared. Julianna: They got to old for being Kidz Bop Kids. So they left to start new lives for themselves. Olivia: Now there's only four of us. Me, Julianna, Isaiah and Jacob. Courage: Awwwwww, sorry to hear about that. Jacob: I just got scared by this scary mask. Courage: That Eustace scared you guys again? Isaiah: He sure did, Courage. Jacob cried just a bit. He doesn't like scary masks. Courage: I don't like scary masks either, Jacob, but I don't really cry about it. Jacob: I should've cried, guys. I just felt like it when I was oh so scared. Olivia: Jacob, I almost got annoyed with you from being scared of that mask and crying about it. I don't like it when kids act cowardly, stubborn, insane and crying over weird things and scary things. Julianna: I don't care. I love to jump around and have fun! (Julianna was about to bounce around like Pinkie Pie.) Olivia: Julianna, don't you start! You're not Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Did somebody say my name?! Julianna & Olivia: Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Hi, guys! Ooooooh! Who's this new boy? Isaiah: This is Jacob. He's a new Kidz Bop Kid. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Jacob! My name is Pinkie Pie. And I love parties, cupcakes, jumping and bouncing, and cotton candies! And my tail kinda looks like cotton candy. Jacob: Wow! It sure does. Pinkie Pie: Come on, Julianna! Let's go see some of our pony friends! Julianna: I'm right with you, Pinkie! Let's go! (They both hopped off like insane.) Olivia: WAIT! (Julianna and Pinkie Pie stopped.) Olivia: I have enough of this nonsense. Let's just act like normal people, shall we? Julianna & Pinkie Pie: Okay. (Julianna and Pinkie Pie hopped back to Courage's house until Olivia whacked them with a rolling pin) Julianna & Pinkie Pie: Ouch! Isaiah: Olivia, come on! You're not Muriel! Olivia: What do you mean I'm not Muriel?! I'm just acting like my own personal way! Isaiah: You should've been acting like Lambie who gets upset over people acting weird! Olivia: Oh yeah?! Isaiah: Yeah! Olivia: You're not the boss! I'm the boss! Isaiah: You ain't being the boss! You're a Kidz Bop Kid! Olivia: You're a Kidz Bop Kid too! Isaiah: Duh! Olivia: You're the one who acts stubborn likes Stuffy! Isaiah: You're the one who loves the way your ears look! Olivia: I am! Ahnya was too! Now Jacob! Isaiah: You love pink, and I love blue, Julianna loves purple, and Jacob loves green! Olivia: Whatever! Jacob: Isaiah! Olivia! You two shouldn't be arguing with each other! It's not Julianna's fault that setted your attitude off, Olivia. We're all in this together. So let's try to still be a Kidz Bop family, even though there's four of us now. Julianna: Boy, Pinkie Pie. They were arguing. Pinkie Pie: I know, and they shouldn't. Julianna: It's not good to argue. (Lambie arrives) Lambie: Hi, kids! Isaiah, Julianna & Olivia: Hi, Lambie! Lambie: Who's this new boy? Isaiah: This is Jacob. He's a new Kidz Bop Kid. Lambie: (gasps) A new Kidz Bop boy! Hello, Jacob. My name is Lambie, and I love ballet and giving out cuddles. Jacob: Cuddles? I love cuddles! I just got scared by a scary mask which made me cry a bit. Lambie: That Eustace scare you guys, again? Julianna: He sure did. He always does. (Eustace comes out again with this scary mask again Eustace: OOGA BOOGA BOOGA! Olivia: Doesn't that mask scare you, Lambie? Lambie: It sure does a bit. (Jacob started to cry again) Lambie: Awwww, you look like you need a cuddle. (Lambie cuddles Jacob) Jacob: Thanks, Lambie. I'm feeling better already. (Muriel bops Eustace with a rolling pin) Isaiah & Julianna: Thank you, Muriel! Muriel: My pleasure. Lambie: Uh, where are Ahnya, Freddy, Cooper and Shane? Olivia: I hate to say this Lambie, but they left the Kidz Bop Family. Lambie: Why? Cooper always holds Chilly when they get scared. Julianna: They felt too old for being Kidz Bop Kids. They're teenagers now. Cooper's 15, Ahnya, Freddy and Shane are 14. So now it's four of us. Me, Olivia, Isaiah and Jacob. Lambie: Awwwww, sorry to hear about that. I think you three needed a cuddle too. (Lambie gives Isaiah, Julianna and Olivia a cuddle) Isaiah, Julianna & Olivia: Awwwwwwww! Isaiah: Thanks, Lambie. Olivia: We all love you. (Stuffy arrives) Stuffy: Hiya, Lambie! Lambie: Hi, Stuffy! We have a new friend here. His name is Jacob. Stuffy: Well hello, Jacob! My name is Stuffy! Jacob: Hi, Stuffy! It's nice to meet you! Boy, I love dragons! Stuffy: You do? Well, that's me! I am a dragon! Jacob: You're right about that! (Eustace comes out again with this scary mask again Eustace: OOGA BOOGA BOOGA! (Stuffy screams, Jacob started to cry again. Olivia sighs.) Isaiah: Wow, Stuffy! That mask sure looks scary, doesn't it? Stuffy: Boy, it sure is. (Muriel bops Eustace with a rolling pin) Muriel: You need to be nice to the Kidz Bop Kids! Eustace: I just want to get these Kidz Bop Kids! Lambie: Oh no you're not! They're awesome kids! Stuffy: Yeah! Lambie: You stay away from our friends! Eustace: Alrighty then! (Eustace runs off) Julianna: Whew! That was a close call. Isaiah: Here come Chilly and Hallie. Olivia: Hi, Chilly! Hi, Hallie! Chilly: Hi there...uh...Isaiah, Julie and Liv. Julianna: What's the matter, Chilly? Chilly: Where are Cooper, Freddy, Ahnya and Shane? Isaiah: Sorry we hate to say this, but they got too old to be Kidz Bop Kids. So they left our KB Family. Chilly & Hallie: Awwwwwww... Hallie: Hey, who's this new boy? Isaiah: Oh, this is Jacob. He's new to our Kidz Bop Family. Olivia: So now there's only four of us. Hallie: Hi, Jacob! My name is Hallie, and this is Chilly. Chilly: Uh...hello, Jacob. Jacob: Hi guys! It's nice to meet you. (Courage returns back outside) Courage: Hey, the Doc McStuffins toys are there! Lambie: Hi, Courage! You look like you could use a cuddle! (Lambie gives Courage a cuddle) Isaiah, Julianna, Olivia & Jacob: Awwwwwwwwww! Stuffy & Pinkie Pie: Awwwwwwwwww! Courage: Thanks, Lambie. (Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack arrive) Olivia: Look! Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are here! Applejack: Howdy, partners! Rainbow Dash: Hi, everyone! Fluttershy: Hi there! (gasps) What happened to the rest of the Kidz Bop Kids, and who's this new boy? Olivia: Freddy, Cooper, Ahnya and Shane left our Kidz Bop Family, and this is Jacob. He's new to our Kidz Bop family. He loves the way his ears look. Applejack: Yahoo! I sure do love making friends! (to Jacob) My name is Applejack! Rainbow Dash: My name is Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy: My name is...is...is...is... Jacob: Is what? Are you okay? Olivia: Her name is Fluttershy. She's pretty shy. But don't worry. She'll be alright. (Fluttershy exhales really slowly) (Jacob laughs nervously) Pinkie Pie: My friends! We're going to have a great day today! Rainbow Dash: Oh, we sure are! Applejack: Uh-huh! Isaiah: What are we waiting for?! How about we go to the park for a picnic?! (Everyone agrees) Jacob: Let's go! (As everyone tries to leave, Eustace once again comes out with a another scary mask) Eustace: OOGA BOOGA BOOGA! (Everyone all got scared, Jacob once again begins to cry, Isaiah, Courage, Stuffy scream, Olivia and Lambie roll their eyes annoyed) Eustace: I got you now, kids! Jacob: (crying) You better now eat me! Isaiah: We're going in, guys. (All of the sudden, two police officers arrived, everyone gasps, Jacob fainted) Isaiah, Julianna & Olivia: Jacob! Isaiah: Wake up, boy! Chilly: Yeah! Wake up, Jacob! It's okay! Police Officer #1: You're under arrested for scaring the kids and their character friends! Police Officer #2: Yes, you're under arrested! (Muriel comes out) Muriel: Hey! What are you police officers doing out here with Eustace, the Kidz Bop Kids and all their character friends?! Police Officer #2: We're here to arrest this guy for scaring these people and characters! Police Officer #1: Yeah! Muriel: You can't take him! He's my husband! Courage the Cowardly Dog is our wonderful pet! We just can't leave him! (Muriel tries to whack the police officers with the rolling pin, but they stop her) Both Police Officers: We don't care about this! He's going to Jail! Jacob & Courage: NOOOOOOOOOO! (The police officers throw Eustace into the police car, then drove away with him, Muriel goes after the car) Muriel: Wait! Come back! (The Doc McStuffins characters and My Little Pony characters cheer) Isaiah: No! Eustace is under arrested! We have to rescue him! Courage: Yeah! Olivia: I have an idea. Let's call Rescue Ronda! Julianna: Yeah! (Isaiah, Julianna and Olivia call Rescue Ronda the Helicopter. Later, Rescue Ronda arrives flying down) Rescue Ronda: Hi, everyone! Everyone except Jacob: Hey there! Rescue Ronda: Who's this new boy? Olivia: This is Jacob. Julianna: He's new to our Kidz Bop Family. Rescue Ronda: Where are Freddy, Cooper, Ahnya and Shane? Isaiah: Oh, they left Kidz Bop. Julianna: They got too old to be in our Kidz Bop Family. We've been having a little spread out by having some new Kidz Bop Kids join in almost every year since our friend Sierra left Kidz Bop last early year. Isaiah: So, this is just going to be like this from now on. Rescue Ronda: Sorry about that. Jacob: Hi, Rescue Ronda! It is so nice to meet you. I sure love the TV Show Courage the Cowardly Dog, the Doc McStuffins TV Show, I also love the way my ears look. Rescue Ronda: Really? (Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly and Hallie laugh) Rescue Ronda: Pretty funny. Olivia: Anyway, can you please help us rescue Eustace?! Pretty pretty please! Rescue Ronda: Sure! I'll be happy to! Isaiah, Julianna, Olivia & Jacob: All right! Courage: Can I come too? Isaiah: Sure! Jacob can hold on to you if you want to. Jacob: (holding on to Courage) You look like you need to be held. I'm sorry that Cooper left you. Courage: That's alright, Jacob. Lambie: I think the rest of us should stay and hang out for a while. Julianna: Okay, Lambie. We won't be gone to long. Lambie: How about a cuddle before you guys go. Olivia: Oh, yes please! (Lambie, Isaiah, Julianna, Olivia, Jacob and Courage cuddle.) Stuffy, Chilly & Hallie: Awwwwwww! Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash & Applejack: Awwwwwww! Isaiah: Okay, guys. Let's go. (Isaiah, Julianna, Olivia, Jacob and Courage climbed onto Rescue Ronda.) Olivia: Okay, Rescue Ronda! Let's get flyin'! Rescue Ronda: Rescue Ronda to the rescue! (Rescue Ronda takes off. Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack wave goodbye to Isaiah, Julianna, Olivia, Jacob and Courage. The five waved back.) Jacob: This is going to be a fun adventure, Courage! Courage: It sure is, Jacob! I think I'm going to have a great year with you, depends how long you're going to stay in the Kidz Bop Family. How old are you Jacob: I am 13 years old. Courage: So you're a teenager now! Jacob: I sure am! Isaiah: We will be heading up to Jail in 5 more miles. Courage: Eustace, Muriel, here I come for you! Jacob: We Kidz Bop Kids are coming for you too, Eustace and Muriel! (Isaiah, Julianna, Olivia, Jacob and Courage all laugh) THE END Category:Transcripts